


Together

by Kaioken95



Series: Vanvenweek2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Gem Fusion, Light and Darkness, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Rebirth, Reborn - Freeform, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), Violence, two become one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: "It's all of the above, when the two combined they created something greater than the sum of their parts.""It's been years since I was born. Born from their pieces, born from their love."
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanvenweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 for #Vanvenweek2020 - Union
> 
> I was inspired by the concept of Ventus and Vanitas united in BBS, and gem fusions from Steven Universe, specifically Garnet, and how she's the living embodiment of Ruby and Sapphire's deep love.
> 
> Please enjoy this piece, I had lots of fun (And got a bit emotional) writing this entry.

* * *

**_Darkness… That’s the first thing I remember._ **

**_It’s what I always remember first…_ **

**_Even now, when after all this time._ **

**_There was a coldness, and then a warmth…_ **

“And now?”

**_Now… Ha. Now I often forget who I use to be, those old memories feel more like dreams, And those old names might as well be names from my right arm, and my left…_ **

“So it’s harder to remember what it was like when you were two people?”

**_Mm._ **

**_I mean obviously, there are constant reminders, but most of the time I feel like me._ **

**_Not Ventus…_ **

**_Nor Vanitas…_ **

**_Just me._ **

**_I embody their connection, their love, instead of their two pieces forming one._ **

**_Their halves created something new…_ **

**_Me._ **

“D-do they not exist anymore… Like inside your heart are they still there?”

**_Yes._ **

**_Deep down their both there…_ **

**_They’ll always exist in me._ **

**_And even I were somehow cleaved and divided, I would still exist in them._ **

“How long has been now? Since you were united?”

**_It’s been over 10 years now…_ **

**_I assume you wanna know how I came to be?_ **

“Yeah, I mean if you’re comfortable with that. I’d like to know what happened that day.”

**_No, it’s okay._ **

**_It’s the one memory that will always be clear to me._ **

**_It was during a battle… Some other battle, or some battlefield._ **

**_Ventus and Vanitas had been cut off from the group…_ **

* * *

Ventus was running, everything was feeling numb, every step he took in his full suit of armor was painful, he was holding his keyblade tightly. Panting loudly, his lungs were working overtime, his heart was pounding out of his chest, he was barely blinking through his visor. It was just supposed to be a routine mission, they didn’t expect such a massive horde of heartless, especially pureblood ones, it was just the four of them, himself, Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas.

Aqua had sent out a distress call for some assistance, though she sent that they should retreat given the mass number of heartless they were facing. But of course, Vanitas didn't wanna run from a fight and neither did Ventus, it was just a small amount they said, but the horde kept growing and they needed to stay together, but of course the younger pair dove head into battle, unafraid, cutting down as many heartless as they could. 

However it was when the pureblood heartless arrived and with a massive attack Vanitas had been flung across the wasteland, and Ventus rushed after him. Before Terra and Aqua could follow they were blocked by a demon tide, he couldn't wait for them, Vanitas was all alone. It was difficult for Ventus, his strong link with Vanitas made it so he could feel what the other could feel, emotions, faint thoughts, and he couldn't help but be anxious and worry for him. A sharp pain was twinging at his chest, all over his body in fact, and he knew what it was. This is why he was rushing across the terrain, praying and begging that he would get there In time.

"I'm almost there, I'm almost there, just a bit longer!" Ventus jumps to another clifftop, his voice was breathless, from his right a demon tide swarm was moving close to him. A quick glance at them, but he keeps running, while simultaneously charging up magic in his keyblade, focusing the power to the tip of the blade.

He waits for the tide to get closer, ready to swallow him, he quickly turns to face it. "Back off!" With a mighty swing, he discharges a powerful gust of air that impacts the tide, ripping the many heartless apart from each other, as their swept up into the current of wind scattering them. 

He pauses for a moment, but he holding his chest in pain, gritting his teeth, it was like a knife was cutting into his flesh. "Vanitas." Ventus resumes running, he knew it would quicker to use his glider but being out in the open would expose him to more of the heartless, he was keeping on foot to draw less attention. 

Ventus finally arrives at where his heart guided him, there in front of him were several swarms of demon tides, circling and streaming around Vanitas, his partner was on his knee, his armor broken, clothing shredded, he was littered with claw marks and bleeding, using his keyblade as support to keep himself up. Guarding him were three of his unversed floods, trying to protect him from any heartless that got in close. He was desperate, he never resorted to using his own horde in combat, unless he was cornered or unable to draw his weapon.

"Van!" Ventus rushes to his side, slashing through some heartless to reach the inner circle where Vanitas trapped. "Don't worry, I'm here. It's gonna be okay." Seeing his injuries up close, but he couldn't panic or make Vanitas worry.

"Ventus..." His voice his weak, and slow, his golden eyes trying to focus on Ven, but his vision was going blurry, his eyes were feeling heavy. "W-what's... Where are the o-others...?" 

"Don't worry about it, they'll be here soon. I'll keep you safe until then." Ventus holds onto him, reaching up his hands cupping Vanitas's bloody face. "I won't let them hurt you."

* * *

_**Ventus fought tooth and nail to protect Vanitas...** _

_**Protecting him, as Vanitas would always protect him.** _

_**But there were too many of them, and he was already exhausted.** _

_**Spent too much magic, and he was all alone...** _

_**He tried to focus on healing Vanitas but every second he stopped warding off the heartless, they would strike.** _

_**He was losing this fight, and they were pinned down, with no way out.** _

* * *

Vanitas was laying on the ground, slowly bleeding out from his wounds, his remaining flood was staying close to him, nuzzling against its master. Ventus was standing a few feet in front of them, they were surrounded from all sides, Ventus was swinging and slashing his keyblade, destroying each target that got in close, discharging blasts of elemental magic. But for every attack, he was hit in many blindspots, he turned his back to face another heartless, he would receive to his back.

His armor was being broken down by the relentless strikes from all directions, a swarm zooms past him, each claw tearing against his side, a scream of anguish falls from Ventus's mouth. Rolling across the ground, groaning, he pulls his helmet off, tossing aside, a small trail of blood was running down his forehead, his bright blue eyes filled with anger. The surrounding tide was moving closer, entrapping them further, making sure that there would be no way out. 

"AHHH!" He yells with pure frustration and rage, jumping back to his feet, holding his weapon with both hands instead of his usual stance. Electricity gathers around him, surging through his keyblade before gathering to the tip. Grey clouds manifest above them, swirling together. "Thundaga!!!" Bolts of lightning rain down, hitting several targets, vaporizing and electrocuting them. 

Ventus grips the hilt of his blade tightly, numb with static, gasping for air, he was expending too much power, but it was the only massive spells that were successfully pushing the tides back. He returns back to Vanitas, quickly aiming his keyblade at the other, a warm green light fills the keyblade, waving it around in a signature pattern, a giant flower begins to take shape from the light. A torrent of heartless zooms high in the sky, below descending down with incredible speed towards Ventus, he glances up at it, but only for a moment before returning his view back to Vanitas, he was almost ready, it was almost done. "Curag-" It's too late the torrent sweeps Ventus up, at that moment he loses his grip on his wayward wind, out his hand it falls to the ground and vanishes. "No!" 

Noises of pain, grunts, yells, moans as Ventus is trapped in the vortex, more tides converge on the one keeping him trapped, so many claws, ripping and tearing, shredding and cutting, pieces of his armor fall from his body. He raises his arms defensively but they still tear as his flesh, the stinging fresh cuts, blood spilling, they have a stronghold on now, flinging all over the area, but not releasing their grip. Vanitas was going in and out of consciousness, but the painful cries of Ventus made him open his eyes, his vision was a blur for a moment slowly looking he sees something, the heartless, tossing something between the many demon tides. 

His eyes widen upon realizing that it's Ventus being thrown like a rough doll. "Ventus..." His face twists into a pained look as he tries to move, crawling on the ground, trying to stand but his legs felt numb and sore, his right arm wasn't moving at all. "Damn it." He growls out, the last remaining flood still keeping close like a cat. "H-hold on Ven..." His left hand reaches out to Ven, his gaze fixed on the other, the most important person in the world to him. With his shaky hand, he gathers dark energy to his palm, like particles of darkness come together and form a sphere of purple and black energy. He looks over to his unversed. "I n-need more p-power..." The simple creature understands, bowing its head as it slowly disintegrates, and is absorbed into Vanitas's sphere.

"I w-won't lose you... I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me." Snarling with anger, darkness radiates from his own body and is drawn into the sphere he's squeezing tightly. He grits his teeth hard, glaring up at the shadows ripping Ventus apart. "Shadow Bullet."

The sphere in his hand, the size of a ball condenses down, smaller and smaller until it's the size of a pea. Vanitas takes a deep breath with all his strength throws the sphere into the air, in a split second, the sphere grows to a large size before becoming it spits out several hundreds of refined needles of darkness, raining down they hit every heartless, piercing their bodies. He has to be fast or Ventus will get hit, reaching out for him, three sparks of purple energy shoot from his fingers, zooming up to Ventus, they shape into a trio of floods, with their long limbs and speedy reflexes they grab hold of Ventus, falling with him while the rest of Vanitas finishes of the heartless. They use their bodies to cushion Ven's fall, as he lands on the ground just a few ahead of Vanitas.

Vanitas crawls over to Ventus, leaving a small trail of blood across the barren ground, dragging his body on the hard surface. Once again reaching out for him, his blood-stained hand gently cups Ven's face, he's in the same condition as Vanitas, covered with fresh wounds and blood from head to toe. But he was still alive, his breathing was slow but steady, and that was a relief to Vanitas, with a great effort he manages to sit up, he can see the crimson all over his legs, seeping through the material of his pants, he wraps his injured arm around Ventus and uses his good arm to pull him up into his lap, it's uncomfortable for him but he doesn't care, he wants to keep him close.

He glanced up for a moment to see how many heartless were left, and to his disappointment and despair there were still so many, and though he destroyed dozens of them with that attack, it also drew the attention of more heartless. A weak empty chuckle, slightly shaking his head, before returning his view back down to Ventus, he looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping, gently he strokes Ventus's soft cheek, trying to wipe some of the blood, but all he did was stain his face further with his own blood. Ventus's eyes flicker, reacting to the familiar sensation of Vanitas's touch, slowly they open, their eyes meeting each other. "V... Vani."

He's confused by the look on Vanitas's face, it wasn't the blood or bruises, or cuts, but the strange peaceful look, his eyes focusing on Ven, a big warm smile much like the smile Ventus would have on his face to balance the scowl that Vanitas would have on his face. "Why are you..." He can't finish his sentence. 

"I love you." Those words, so softly spoken serve to make Ventus even more confused. 

"What?" Ventus doesn't understand at first but soon he understands... "N-no! We can still fight, w-we can st-"

"I can barely move now. I used the last of power to save you, and all my strength just to hold you like this. I don't I can even call my void gear back." Vanitas speaks quietly, he was ignoring the pain throughout his body.

Ventus shakes his head, not wanting to accept this. "T-Terra and Aqua... They'll find us and-" 

"Stop... It's too late, I can barely sense them, they're too far away." Vanitas continues stroking Ven's face.

"P-please. W-we can, I... I don't wanna die." Tears stream down Ventus's face, he was overwhelmed with so many emotions.

Vanitas shush him, leaning close, pressing their foreheads. "Don't be scared, I promise... It won't hurt."

"Vanitas, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save us, I'm so sorry." Ventus tries to fight back his tears, reaching up to cup Vanitas's face.

"That's enough, don't focus on that, don't focus on anything else." Vanitas closes his eyes, still smiling as he holds Ventus tighter.

"We'll be okay, I promise, we'll go home." He blatantly lies, to Ventus and to himself.

"Vani..." Ventus takes one last look at the heartless surrounding them, he then shuts his own eyes. 

"I love you." Vanitas whispers once more. 

"I love you too, so much Vani, I... I love you." Ventus manages to wrap his arms around Vanitas.

With each other's knowledge, Ventus's chest glows a pale yellow, and Vanitas's chest glows a dark purple. Tightly embracing each other as they readied themselves for the end. The only regrets they had were that they couldn't spend more time together, that they wouldn't grow old together, but despite death about to rain down on them, they were together and that's all that matters. The vortex of heartless gathers above them and descends down, the sheer number, the hundreds of shadows about to swallow them whole, they brace themselves and are engulfed by the torrent, it feels like a wave crashing down upon them. But at that exact moment, the glowing lights from their hearts envelopes them, and soon they mend together, blending and weaving together, it releases a massive shockwave suddenly causing the demon tower to fall apart as the heartless litter the ground.

Ventus and Vanitas bodies become light itself, the two colors mix together, their auras become one, and a new color, a pale but brilliant white orb of light floats in place of the two. It becomes a massive pillar of light and power, streams of darkness swirling around it, at its center a figure begins to form, instead of two, there's only one, with a gesture of its hand sends another shockwave, erasing the heartless surrounding them, continuing this until all the nearby heartless were gone. The light becomes smaller, enclosing around the figure, he has much taller than the others, his hair long and messy down to his shoulders, a darker shade of blonde hair, black markings across his arms, and the left side of his face. His eyes are closed but slowly open, revealing one yellow eye, and one blue, but then they both become a bright shade of green.

His clothing was white and black, on his wrists a pair of Ventus's cuffs, in both hands he held the wayward wind and void gear. His expression is plain and neutral, then crossing his keyblades together. Silence as he gathers power in the two blades and fires a barrage of light and dark beams around the entire area. Elsewhere Terra and Aqua were still battling heartless, keeping together Aqua provided defense and magical boosts while Terra dealt massive, powerful attacks, they were desperate to reach Ventus and Vanitas, worried for them. Then the beams of white and black reach their area and in an instant, many heartless are destroyed, but not a single beam hits the two keyblade masters.

"What?" Terra looks around watching every last heartless disappear.

"This power..." Aqua doesn't recognize it and yet it feels familiar to her.

Then something shoots across the dark sky, like a star falling, it zooms at great speed towards them and before they react or possibly defend it reaches and in a blinding light Terra and Aqua and transported from the wasteland and sent home. The pair lands on the grassy field just outside the castle, their armors had vanished in the warm light, but of them were confused, examining their bodies, before looking around to see that they were back home. "How did this..." Aqua is confused until she turns to see a strange figure standing behind them, he startles them both, taking a step away from him, brandishing their weapons. 

"Who are you? What are you doing, where are our friends, where are-" Terra's demand ceases when he glances down and sees the stranger holding both Ven and Vanitas's keyblades. 

Aqua pauses, dispelling her keyblade again, examining this man's unique features, and the presence she could sense from him. Slowly she approaches him. "V-Ventus? Vanitas..." She cups his face, he looks away from her. Before he gently pushes her hand away.

"Yes... And no." His voice echoes a mix of Ventus and Vanitas's voices.

* * *

"And that was it, you came into existence in the wake of their immediate deaths."

_**Yes, but they didn't truly die, when I was formed their individual selves were taken deep within my heart.** _

_**They still exist deep inside, sleeping peacefully.** _

"You still don't understand how your union occurred or if you can separate back into those two."

_**That's right. I still don't understand how this fusion happened, some kind of miracle in their desperate time.** _

_**Many it was a gift, a symbol of their deep love.** _

_**In that earlier moment, I felt like two people, but as time went out and no longer I remained in this state, I began to feel like a single person.** _

_**My mind is my own, my own thoughts, my own consciousness.** _

_**My heart is mine, my own feelings, and emotions.** _

_**I was them and now I'm so much more now.** _

"I... I understand, so that's why you're so strong, Your own power was born from theirs."

_**Yes.** _

"And what about their friends? How did they take all of this?"

_**It was hard for their loved ones, now they understood that I was me and not them, to those closest to Ventus and Vanitas, it was quite painful, it felt like they had died, and that they had lost them forever, which is why I tend to avoid Terra and Aqua in the beginning.** _

_**They blamed themselves for Ventus and Vanitas, but I know for a fact that they didn't blame them, not once...** _

_**...** _

_**I think they'll be enough for today.** _

_**We can continue this another time.** _

"R-right. Sure, of course, you've shared enough of yourself with me. Thank you very much."

"Oh, that reminds me, what do you call yourself?"

_**You can call me _______.** _

"Huh. Alright, nice to meet you ______, and thank you for sharing."

* * *

The man walks through a large field of flowers, taking gentle steps, his clothing was concealed with a jacket. Walking up a small hill, his destination was the large tree that stands in the center of this field, he liked sleeping underneath it, it was one of Ventus's old favorite spots, that he and Vanitas use to relax under after training or a mission. It had become a spot he would come to collect his thoughts, to relax and sleep. Once he reaches the tree he takes a seat under it, leaning back against the strong bark. He yawns, pulling the hood up over his head to use to block out some of the light...

* * *

 _Deep within his heart, the space within his soul was an exact copy of the flowery fields he was sleeping in, but instead of him, Ventus and Vanitas were sleeping underneath the tree. Vanitas laying on his back, with Ventus on his side, resting on his partner's chest, petals from the flowers were being taken into the breeze, falling over the area like snow. Ventus gently nuzzles against Vanitas, a warm smile on his face, Vanitas had a faint grin feeling Ventus close to him._ He peeks out to look at Ventus sleeping peacefully on him, he chuckles, closing his eyes again, putting an arm around him, and returning back to sleep...


End file.
